I Hate That I Love You
by I Wanna Party and Bullshit
Summary: Mara was a successful businesswoman, he was engaged to a guy named Jake when she's still married. She flew to her village where she was born to ask Randy, her husband, to sign the divorce paper. Randy refused to sign the paper but she didn't know why. Story req for DivaliciousDool


Mara jumped out from the taxi, pushing the door to make sure it would shut tight. She sighed and took a second to check out the village that she was born in. She smiled slightly as she continued to walk, a lot of changes were made at the village, it was mordernize. Mara was impressed with their governor effort. Mara ran a hand through her brown hair, she kept on walking and memories about her and Randy began to flash, she blew a raspberry and walked straight to the place that she used to call home.

She reached the top of the stairs, feeling anxious to meet her soon-to-be ex-husband, for the first time in years. She knocked on the door thrice, Mara was surprised as he saw a bald good looking man stood in front of her. He was tall, in fact inches taller than her. Talking at that time seemed impossible for Mara, she was shocked by herself for saying the word "Hi!" to Randy.

"Its been a while..." She muttered awkwardly. Randy then asked aggresively why did she come to the village and how did she know he was there - not on the road with WWE.

"I have a Twitter account you know. You stated you were-"

"I got it"

"Ain't you going to let me in?" Randy opened the door wider for her, he was still at her. Mara sniffed the smell of the house. It smelt so manly... She guessed that was what you would get for leaving the house to a man.

"Why makes your ignorant ass come here?" Randy rolled his eyes, as he sighed conceitedly.

"You know how we don't usually spend much time together now? Yeah. I would like you to sign this divorce paper." Mara took out the divorce papers from her green Louis Vuitton bag and a pink Hello Kitty ink pen that Randy bought him a while ago. She placed them on the wooden table awkwardly.

"Yeah, right."

"You hate me. Just sign the paper. It'll take 2 seconds, from the looks of your hideous signature."

"One, you're even bitchy now that you are rich. Two, you're too hot for me to divorce. If I'd like to bang you now, I will and it would not be consider as rape. and three, impressive how you still own that Hello Kitty pen considering you have a new douchebag to replace me now." What Randy just said rendered Mara speechless. She didn't know what to say. Her jaw dropped while Randy smirked. Dang it, she hated losing to Randy.

"Just sign it." Mara broke the silence between them.

"What part of "No" don't you understand?"

"I hate you, Randall."

"Do I look like I care, Mara?" Mara groaned in frustration as she pulled out her phone from her pocket. She didn't even know why she did that in the first.

"How do you even know I'm engaged?"

"I have my source. Thank God, the viper in me calm down when I first heard that."

Mara rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"You made a lot of changes here." She bellowed as she grab a glass and filled it with mineral water.

"And you got yourself a feather tattoo behind, on your wrist." He leaned against the door frame. Mara found herself blushing, cause she got that tattoo when she was drunk. Again, Randy smirked.

"Oh yeah, I have a place to go today." Randy said happily.

"Could you please sign the divorce paper first?"

"Nope." Randy murmured popping the 'P'.

"You're annoying when you do that. Stop trying to make the popping 'P' happen. Its not going to happen."

"I know, just like your career as a fashion designer." Randy changed his shirt to his authentic WWE T-shirt that he designed with the WWE.

"At least I'm a succesful business woman now. You can stay mad."

"I make more money than you do. So yeah, bye. I'm going to town for a signing." He walked to the door, after done putting everything he needed in his bag.

"What about the divorce paper?"

"Uhmm... Let me think..." Randy made a thinking face.

"Nope." He popped the 'P' again while saying it. He closed the door behind him leaving Mara groaning in frustration.


End file.
